Idhor
by Princess of Gondor
Summary: Aragorn denkt kurz vor seinem Tod noch einmal über sich und sein Leben nach. Wer ist er? Was ist er?


Disclaimer: Die genannten Personen gehören alle dem Herrn Tolkien. Ich habe diese Geschichte aus spaß an der Freude geschrieben und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Idhor 

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Berge in goldenes Licht. Der Pelennor erstreckte sich wie ein seidenes Tuch bis nach Osgiliath. Nun, am Abend war der tagsüber rege Betrieb auf der großen Straße fast verebbt. Nur einsame Reiter oder verspätete Fuhrwerke sah man zu dieser Stunde noch auf ihr.

Nur wenige Wolken verdeckten den Himmel. Es würde eine sternenklare Nacht werden.

Über der Stadt, auf einer Anhöhe des Mindolluin stand ein einzelner Mann. Er war groß und hager. Sein Antlitz war ernst und von Jahren gezeichnet. Seine stechenden grauen Augen spiegelten die Weisheit von zwei Jahrhunderten wieder. Das silberne Haar fiel ihm in sanften Wellen bis auf die Schultern.

Seine Haltung war stolz und würdevoll. Streng wirkte er, fast etwas angsteinflössend. Nur bei näherer Betrachtung sah man die vielen kleinen Fältchen als Zeichen dafür, dass er gerne und viel lachte.

Seine grüne Tunika war schlicht aber doch edel. An seiner Seite hing ein gewaltiges Schwert. Das Schwert seine Ahnen, welches seine Erben noch lange tragen sollten. Allein um dieses Schwert rankten sich viele Legenden. Um ihn noch viel mehr.

Er war Thorongil gewesen, der Adler des Sterns. Vor langen Jahren war er unter diesem Namen das erste mal in der weißen Stadt gewesen. Damals hatte noch Ecthelion die Stadt regiert. Ein hartherziger, jähzorniger Mann, der nur sich selbst und den Branntwein liebte, und Frau und Sohn nicht selten im Rausch schlug. Leider hatte dies seinen Erben zu sehr geprägt, und nach dem Tode seine Frau, die ihn für kurze Zeit seine Vergangenheit vergessen lassen konnte, zog er sich vor den Menschen zurück und widmete sich nur noch der Regierung des Landes. Als auch noch sein älterer Sohn starb verfiel er dem Palantir- und dem Wahnsinn. Letztendlich brachte er sich selbst um. Sein jüngerer Sohn hatte daraufhin seine Nachfolge angetreten. Er hatte ihm in den Anfangsjahren seiner Herrschaft sehr geholfen und war ihm ein treuer Freund geworden. Vor nun mehr zwei Jahren war er seiner Frau in die Ewigkeit gefolgt und sein Sohn hatte die Stellung als Statthalter, wichtigster Berater und engster Vertrauter des Königs angenommen.

Ja Thorongil hatte man ihn genannt. Der Heerführer Gondors und Rohans. Er war jung gewesen damals. Er noch nicht lange an einem Ort verweilen. Er liebte die Freiheit zu sehr.

Er war Streicher gewesen, der Waldläufer. In einem kleinen Ort in Eriador hatte man ihm einst diesen Namen gegeben. Er lächelte wehmütig. Manchmal sehnte er sich danach, allein durch Wälder und Wiesen zu streifen, fernab von jeder Straße, abends ein Stück Wild zu erlegen und dieses dann über dem offenen Feuer zu braten, unter freiem Himmel zu übernachten und vor dem einschlafen die Sterne zu sehen. Es war eine Zeit voller Entbehrungen gewesen, aber er war glücklich gewesen. Er war frei gewesen. Heute hatte er, immer wenn er ausritt, einen ganzen Trupp Männer um sich um ihn zu schützen. Sein Essen war jeden Abend so reichhaltig, dass davon noch gut zwei oder drei andere Familien satt würden. Und vom Sternenhimmel trennte ihn jede Nacht die Zimmerdecke und der dicke seidene Baldachin des Bettes welches er mit seiner geliebten Frau teilte.

Streicher, dieser Name würde immer Freiheit und Ungebundenheit für ihn bedeuten. Und er hatte diesen Namen keinesfalls abgelegt wie viele seiner aristokratischen Berater glaubten. Telcontar würde immer der Beiname seiner Erben sein.

Er war Estel gewesen, die Hoffnung. Er hatte gehofft und Hoffnung gegeben. „Hoffnung gibt es immer." Hatte er Haleth in Helms Klamm gesagt. Ohne diese Hoffnung, wäre er zerbrochen. Sie war es, die ihn über all die Jahre des Krieges hinweg am Leben erhalten hatte. Sie war wie die Luft zum Atmen. Wie Wasser und Brot den Körper stärkten, so stärkte sie den Geist. Was waren Gold und Silber wert, wenn man um das Leben des Sohnes bangte, welcher in der Schlacht kämpfte? Was nützten alle Reichtümer der Welt, wenn man mutlos war? Er erinnerte sich an die Angst, die er in den Gesichtern seiner Männer am Schwarzen Tor gesehen hatte. Ja sie hatten Angst gehabt. Doch er hatte ihnen einen Grund zu hoffen gegeben. Denn er war Isildurs Erbe, ihr König. Und in seinen Worten hatten sie den Mut gefunden, den sie gebraucht hatten.

Die Hoffnung zu verlieren, hieß aufzugeben. Nur wer aufgibt, hat schon verloren. Das war es, was er seinen Kindern beibrachte, woran er selbst glaubte.

Ja, nun war er Ehemann und Vater. Er führte ein glückliches und friedliches Leben mit seiner Familie. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ihm dieses Glück endlich gewährt wurde, und es war eine harte und einsame Zeit gewesen, doch mit jedem Augenblick, den er mit seiner Frau und seine Kindern verbrachte, machte sie sich bezahlt.

Doch er spürte auch, das diese Zeit nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Er war alt geworden. Und obwohl sein Gang noch immer stolz und aufrecht war und er das Schwert noch immer führte wie in seinen besten Jahren, wusste er, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis auch er in Mandos Hallen eingehen würde.

Er stieg langsam den Berg hinab und sah dabei auf seine Stadt hinunter. Sie hatte sich verändert. Er hatte seine Herrschaft in einer zerstörten und kahlen Festung angetreten. Nun war es eine Stadt voller Gärten, in der man Tagsüber Kinderlachen und Vogelgezwitscher hören konnte. Ein Werk der Zwerge und Elben, die Mauern ausgebessert und Bäume und Blumen gepflanzt hatten.

Er liebte diese Stadt. Sie war, so sehr er die Freiheit und den weiten Himmel auch liebte, sein Zuhause geworden. Er stand nun vor dem weißen Baum, welcher in voller Blüte stand. Nachdenklich nahm er eine von ihnen in die Hand ohne sie vom Zweig zu reißen und sah sie an. Sie war filigran und zerbrechlich.

Dieser Baum war sein Wahrzeichen und bald schon würde sein Sohn dieses Banner tragen. Er würde dem gewachsen sein. Eldarion war stark und jetzt schon eine große Hilfe bei Regierungsgeschäften. Er würde ein weiser und gerechter König sein, dass wusste er.

Langsam ging er weiter auf die Zitadelle zu. Wie ein weißer Dorn erhob sich Ecthelions Turm über allem.

Er hatte diesen Turm vor Jahrzehnten das erste Mal gesehen. Als er noch Thorongil hieß.

Aber das war Vergangenheit. Er war nicht mehr Thoronglil, der ruhmreiche Heerführer, er war nicht mehr Estel, der Hoffnungsträger und er war auch nicht mehr Streicher, der Waldläufer und Außenseiter. Nein, das waren alles nur Identitäten gewesen, auf dem langen Weg, den er beschritten hatte. Irgendwo in seinem Herzen war er noch von jedem ein kleines Stück. Sie fügten sich zusammen zu dem, was er nach dem Ringkrieg geworden war:

Er war Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe und König von Gondor.

Ende

So. Meine erste FF. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Würd mich über Reviews freuen. Kritik ist dringend erwünscht, wills ja bein nächsten mal besser machen ;)

Lg

eure Naira

P.S.: Der Titel ist Sindarin und bedeutet so viel wie Nachdenklichkeit.


End file.
